2 Ravens
by CecilTheSnake
Summary: Simon lives through the boys attack, however now he is faced with crippling PTSD. Roger rescues him from near death, and will go to the ends of the earth to help Simon through his recovery. However no matter how much he loves Simon, he will stop at nothing to protect his reputation as a merciless hunter. (Warning: Slash (RogerxSimon)(JackxRalph), Mild adult content, fluff)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! This is a RogerxSimon fan fiction I wrote. It's not much, and I'm currently still writing it (as of 23/03/15). I don't think they have a ship name, so my friends and I just call it Rimon. I think this is the cutest ship ever! It's actually my OTP so there's that...Enjoy!**_

Prologue:

Simon popped up behind Roger and placed a small kiss on his cheek. Simon would often sneak up behind Roger and kiss him. It was little things like this that made Roger smile. Roger would never let his amusement show though, he whirred around "Jeez, Simon." he stepped closer," You gotta stop that.". He pinned Simon up against a nearby tree, " Now I've got to get you back, haven't I." He said in a low seductive voice. Trailing his hands up Simon's body. Simon giggled that adorable giggle, he knew Roger would never hurt him, especially since he saved his life from the other boys that stormy night.

Simon had emerged from the forest and the other boys thought he was a beast, however as the other boys ran forward to attack him, Roger tripped and looked for a bit longer, he saw it was Simon and dashed towards him. He was too late dragging them off though, he had several deep cuts, a very swollen ankle, his chest was already bruising, and somebody had hit him quite hard on the head. Roger screamed louder than all of the boys "What's wrong with you! THAT'S SIMON!" The boys stopped as they realized he was right. Roger fell in the sand next to Simon, he was sure he was dead until he heard a small cough. Roger glared at the other boys, even Jack was scared of Roger at that point. Roger had always been a little protective of Simon, but this was different, they hurt him and now Roger was _**MAD**_. Just the fact that Roger was screaming at them emphasized his rage even hearing him speak would have shocked them. Roger looked down at Simon kneeling next to him, he saw tears on Simon's cheeks and heard weak whimpers. Roger didn't hesitate. He scooped up Simon and carried him up the mountain grabbing a burning stick as he passed the fire. Nobody followed him as he ran towards castle rock, carrying an unconscious Simon over his shoulder.

Simon awoke next to a big blaze _"Is this hell?" _He thought. Then he saw Roger, and felt him. Roger was holding Simon's hand to his lips and leaning over him. He was laying next to a fire and was alone with Roger. Simon looked down and saw scabs forming. He couldn't remember anything. All he knew is that all the boys had just tried to kill him. All he felt was sharp throbbing pain all over his body. He saw that Roger noticed he had woken up. Roger was kissing Simon's hand and whispering "Thank you, oh god thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." Simon smiled to see this amount of affection from the normally stone cold Roger. Roger then turned his attention to Simon "Simon. Oh god Simon, are you hurting? I thought you were...that you were gonna...". Simon now saw Roger was crying, this startled and upset Simon as Roger was normally quiet and emotionless. Simon nodded, he was hurt, he wasn't going to lie. Roger went pale, he looked over Simon and darted his head around looking for something that wasn't there. Roger looked back down to Simon and frowned a tearful frown, it was as if seeing Simon in pain hurt Roger too. Roger thought for a minute and looked to Simon. He looked down at him and leaned towards his face. Roger pressed his lips against Simon's and sucked softly on his lip. Roger continued downwards, Roger placed several small kisses on each cut and bruise. Simon smiled at Roger, he felt better already, the butterflies in his stomach were far more prominent than the pain. There was nothing around them so the fact Roger was tending to his wounds with love made a smile appear on his face. Roger reached the last scratch near his belly button. He hadn't been kissing the wounds in any particular order. Roger moved back to Simon's lips for one last, long kiss. He looked back down to Simon. "Did that help at all? There isn't really anything here so…I just guessed that's the least I could do" Roger asked hopefully. Simon nodded, the ecstasy and euphoria in his chest was making him giddy, he barely remembered that he was pretty much at death's door. Roger smiled and kissed Simon again. Simon wanted to pull Roger closer but a possibly broken rib prevented him. He settled for their current distance. Roger rubbed his head and ran his fingers through Simon's jet black hair.

Over the next few months, Roger helped Simon recover keeping him company on the rock, bringing him food and water, and keeping his hurt ankle elevated. Every so often Roger would sneak in little kisses during his time nursing Simon. Simon had been harbouring a crush for Roger, even before the crash, and now Roger was kissing him, caring for him. Simon couldn't have been happier up on castle rock with Roger. But eventually he had to go back to the beach. His ankle was better but Roger insisted he hold Simon's hand walking down the mountain, "Careful baby bird." (A pet name Roger had given Simon up on castle rock) "I don't want you to fall."

Simon giggled and walked down the rest of the mountain and towards the beach. Before the got to the beach Roger let go of Simon's hand and walked beside him, not wanting to lose his reputation as a tough hunter. Roger gave Simon a peck on the cheek and returned his face to a fierce glare. Simon knew the truth though. He saw the glint of sweetness in his eyes. He wasn't just a sadistic psychopath, he could be gentle.

Chapter 1:

Roger kept Simon cornered to the tree,"Wait." Simon said as Roger leaned in to kiss him,

"Hm?"

"I wanna show you something."

Roger obliged. He backed away freeing Simon. He knelt down and, taking the invitation, Simon hopped onto his back. "Where to baby bird?" Roger teased. Simon smiled and pointed. They eventually ended up in Simon's special place. Roger let Simon down and he walked backward with his arms out. He was presenting the candle buds, the lush grass and trees, there was a rock wall and thick foliage surrounding them so it was more like a room with a green floor. Roger almost smiled at the pure beauty of the sight. Simon was ecstatic to get this attention and praise from Roger, "Do you like it?! I always come here to be alone. I thought this could be our spot." Simon said with excited eyes. Roger finally gave in and smiled at Simon's enthusiasm, this is the exact reason he called him baby bird, he flitted about with excited eyes, innocent and sweet, and the way he hopped around with his arms out now only made him seem more like a baby bird, it was also partially related to the fact he was a soprano in the choir, his singing always unnerved Roger, made him feel placid, it was beautiful like a song birds, but he was always very quiet. Roger remembered one day he went to the smaller boy and said "Y-you're singing is really beautiful, you should be louder so everyone can hear you." Both Simon and Roger blushed, then Roger fled. This was the first time he had talked to Simon and even now he thought back to that day and smiled.

Simon now lay on the ground near a large patch of blue flowers. Roger walked over and sat with his legs out in front of him propping himself up on his elbows. Simon crawled over and laid down on Rogers thighs. He looked up at Roger and traced his lightly toned abs with a look of focus, hinted with worry. "Whatcha thinkin baby bird?" Roger asked concerned. "Thinking about that night." Simon replied, immediately changing the mood. Simon was silent again and then sat up breathing heavily. _"Crap he's having an episode." _Roger thought and quickly sat up to wrap his muscular arms around Simon.

Simon was shaking and crying. "Roger,*sob* t-they were going *sob* to k-k-kil-*sob* OH GOD! Ro-oge-r..." Simon continued sobbing flinging his arms around Roger and holding him tight, shaking uncontrollably . Roger continued to hold Simon tightly. He stroked Simon's black hair shushing him. "Shh.. It's okay baby bird...I've got you...I'll never let anything happen to you...I promise...".

"Roger...*sob* what if you didn't *cough* what if they-they... Roger! I can't stand it! *sob* I could be dead right now!" More sobs came from Simon as he hugged Roger closer still. Roger was getting teary eyes now, seeing Simon in such a state killed him. The night terrors he saw Simon live through chilled him to the bone.

Simon would wake up crying almost every night screaming for the other boys to stop, other times he would talk about the "Lord of the Flies" he said it was a pig head. It reminded Roger of the sacrifice to the beast. Whenever he would wake up at night Roger would quickly run over to console him. Eventually the boys decided it would be best if they had their own shelter, as Roger seemed to be the only one who could calm Simon. Everybody else made the episodes worse. Doubled with epilepsy...Simon usually enjoyed his epileptic episodes as they gave him a moment of peace, but now all he saw were the other boys stabbing at him, and the Lord of the Flies, mumbling words he couldn't hear, like a memory you can't quite remember.

Simon continued to sob, the fit didn't seem to want to end anytime soon. Simon was buried in Rogers shoulder his arms holding him close, as if Roger was the only thing protecting him from the other boys. Roger has holding Simon close as well. Roger looked to the sky as he held Simon's head .Suddenly he shoved Simon off holding him by his shoulders. Roger put their foreheads together. "I promised I'd never let them hurt you again baby bird." Roger said between small sobs.

"I know"

"Simon. I mean never."

"I know"

"I will protect you forever"

"Roger, I still see them every time I close my eyes"

"I know baby bird"

"Oh Roger, I just want to die to forget them!"

Roger immediately tensed. Whenever Simon would talk about killing himself, it felt like someone just shot Roger in the chest. He shook Simon almost shouting at him.

"Don't you EVER say that! I couldn't live without you. You know that...You gotta remember, whenever you get scared, that I'm here ."

Simon's sobs started to die away as they held a tight embrace again.

"Baby bird, I love you."

"I love you too Roger"

"Please don't leave me..."

"...ok..."

_**That's all folks! Sorry, like all of my stories, this was a short chapter! Whatever, I'll keep em' comin'. Idk how many chapters this is gonna have...guess we'll find out! Later!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello again, here's s'more Rogmon (I found the ship name btw) It's also known as Rogermon but Rogmon looks and sounds better so yeah! One more thing before reading **__**Warning: Cutting Trigger**___

Ch 2:

After about 13 minutes of sobs from Simon, he finally seemed to calm down. Simon lay in Rogers lap, Roger was sitting cross legged and was allowing Simon to rest with his back on his legs so his head rested on his chest. Roger had his arms wrapped around Simon and laced their fingers together in some sort of weird fleshy ball. Simon was still visibly upset was shaking in Rogers grip. Roger would-every time he felt Simon tense-squeeze his hands and utter reassuring words. "Simon, listen...you hear that?...That's the ocean...and the birds...and listen close...you hear my heart? As long as you hear that you know you're safe, cuz' I'll protect you till' the day I die.". Simon smiled at those words, but it was weak and he quickly went back to looking fearful. Simon quickly sat up pulling himself from Roger's grip. Simon stood and Roger soon followed. Simon looked Roger dead in the eyes and muttered words that made every muscle in Roger's body tense. "Roger, you don't have to look after me if you don't want to. I'm just a burden...D-do you ever wonder what it feels like to die...I wonder if it feels like the spears did."

"Of course not. Don't think that, it was an accident, that night."

"I know you thought I was going to die."

"Of course...but you didn't. That's gotta mean something right?"

"It means I got lucky..."

"No. It means it wasn't your time... If it was you wouldn't be here..."

"Roger, I'm scared...all the time now..."

"Simon. Simon listen, that will never happen again."

"What if they meant to kill me?"

"Simon, no..."

"I'm weak...I'm useless..."

Simon was lost in his own thoughts and he slumped down. Roger quickly sat in front of him. Roger wrapped his arms around Simon. "Baby bird...listen. They didn't mean it. And you may not be very big, but you aren't weak... And you definitely aren't useless." Roger's words rang like a lullaby in Simon's ears. Roger didn't talk much and usually what he said were crazy sadistic schemes. However around Simon, he was gentle. Simon wrapped his arms around Roger and nuzzled his head in the crook of Roger's neck. They sat like this for several minutes before Roger heard Jack calling for him. Simon still a bit shaken, looked scared when Roger stood to leave. "I gotta go baby bird..." Roger said begrudgingly. Simon nodded and looked at a group of butterflies. Roger turned before stopping and whispering "I'll be quick, wait here. I love you." Then he was gone.

Roger emerged from some foliage to see Jack. "Oh there you are Roger, I was looking all over. I just wanted to tell you about a good hunting spot, a big pig run, loads of pigs pass through there every day." Jack spoke quickly in a tone saying, we're going hunting weather you like it or not. Roger nodded and followed Jack.

They hunted for a while and caught two average sized pigs for a feast. While Jack was blathering on about how many other pigs pass through and how 'this was nothing' Roger slipped away. Hurrying to see Simon again he quickly made his way back to Simon's special place. Simon was nowhere to be seen. Roger panicked remembering all the mention of suicide from Simon since the accident. Roger ran to all the important landmarks he knew. He ran all over the island, screaming Simon's name to the point he hurt his voice. Becoming more and more panicked as the feeling Simon killed himself became more and more present in his mind. He had eventually searched practically the whole island but Simon was still nowhere to be seen.

Roger's last search point was on the beach, pretty far away from the shelters. Roger fell to his knees in the sand. He was about to start crying, he was already hyperventilating when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see Jack, he looked Roger over and sat next to him. "One of those moods huh?" Roger nodded. Jack was like a brother to him and was the only one besides Simon he would allow to see him like this. But now Simon was dead so Jack was the only one. Jack pulled out his hunting knife and set it beside Roger, "Well, you know what to do, I'll leave you to it." Jack stood and walked away. Jack was pretty oblivious when it came to things like this. Roger picked up the knife and moved towards Simon's special place, admittedly it was really well hidden but once you knew where it was, the landmarks were easy to follow.

Roger sat in the soft grass and moss, finally allowing tears to fall. Roger picked up the hunting knife and slid it horizontally across his wrist. He watched the red liquid spill out and felt comfort. He continued cutting (horizontally of course, the vertical ones were deadly) until there were 8 open wounds near his other scars. Jack was always there whenever Roger needed to go on a blood high. Roger sighed in relief, he had done this enough to know how

much he needed. Roger sat looking at his bleeding wrist, watching blood drip to the ground, he cut deep this time. He licked his arm tasting the metallic tang of blood. He sucked on the wounds for a while thinking of Simon. He thought back to kissing his wounds, how he had tasted the remnants of Simon's blood. He allowed fresh tears to fall. How has he done it, found a spear and impaled himself? No, he probably jumped off a cliff. The mental image of Simon's frail body hitting the rocks drew a round of fresh sobs from Roger. He looked at the rock wall with vines traced with purple flowers climbing the hard mass. The blood in the cuts began to clot Roger put his head down, his blood high was beginning to fade and the dull throbbing pain was setting in. He was about to stand to return Jacks knife when he heard a worried "Roger?". The voice was soft and high pitched, not to the point of annoying however. The voice undoubtedly belonged to Simon. "Simon?" Roger said both relieved and panicked, he quickly hid his forearm. "Oh god, I thought you were dead."

"No. What is that?"

"Nothing"

"Let me see..."

Roger tried to resist but he gave in to Simon's gentle tugging, careful not to hurt him, Simon inspected Rogers blood stained forearm. "Oh god Roger why..?"

"I thought you killed yourself"

"No Roger! I made you a promise! Would this have fixed anything?"

Simon was now noticing Rogers other scars. "Jesus Roger, how long have you been doing this?". Roger his his face behind his hair. "I dunno about 2 years?". Simon was visibly upset now. He threw his arms around Roger. "I saw you running around and I tried to get your attention but you were running too fast, I was in a tree getting some fruit for the littluns while I waited for you to come back."

Simon felt Roger shaking, he was crying. Simon hated seeing him cry. "Shhh I'm okay see?" Simon whispered. Simons voice was reassuring to Roger, quiet and angelic, at least to Roger. They sat for a while in silence watching the butterfly's dance around, they sat beside each other with their fingers laced together. "Roger, I won't leave you. I promise, just don't do this anymore." Simon mumbled so the peace of the grove wasn't disturbed. Roger simply nodded. "I better get this back to Jack. "Simon looked disappointed but agreed it was time to head back. "Yeah it's getting dark." he begrudgingly agreed. Roger kneeled, Simon hesitated "But your arm..."

"I don't care."

"Okay"

Simon hopped on his back and they started towards the beach. Roger held Jacks knife in his hand, careful not to cut Simon. He was going to try like hell to make sure he never picked it up again.

_**There ya go! Poor Roger, the poor baby was cared 2 death! Ah well he got his baby bird back right? It's all G!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello again! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, writers block, and I've been too depressed to edit. But I must feed my babies!**_

Ch 3

Approaching the beach, Roger let Simon down and walked towards the palm terrace. He looked back and saw Simon being called over by his entourage of littluns. Roger looked back in front of him just in time to not bump into Jack, who was wearing a huge dopey grin. "Well well. Feeling better I suspect?" Jack spoke in a slightly dazed tone. He had probably just come back from snogging Ralph, _"God they always do that shit in the middle of the beach. Well I guess we were going to find out sooner or later."_ Roger thought. Jack snapped his finger inches from his face "Hello? Earth to Roger?" He snapped back to attention.

"Hm?"

"I said, _feeling better I suspect_?"

"_Oh_" Roger thought, but he only nodded in response. Jack nodded. Smiling he took back his knife and spoke again "Alright then. If you ever need to y'know." Jack made a gesture where he moved his hand holding the knife over his arm in a cutting fashion. "You know where to go." Jack finished his statement which was, more or less, just teasing Roger. Roger shook his head to decline but Jack wasn't paying attention. "Well lemme see..." Jack meant the cuts, he never liked feeling pain but whenever Roger did this he would watch or want to see the aftermath. Sometimes he would even ask Roger if he wanted to come to his dorm to use his knife, if Roger was in a bad mood during school. Roger rolled his eyes over Jack's obsession and held out his wrist. The cuts were now forming scabs and the blood that ran down his arm was dry, however some must have rubbed off while he was carrying Simon. Jack held the underside of his arm, barely touching it , he had, in the past, accidentally hurt Roger's wrist by grabbing it after he had cut it, but now he rarely made that mistake. Jack screwed up his face "Hmm, this ones pretty deep huh? Oh man you went over a scar here. So that makes..." Jack began counting Roger's scars counting in the new cuts. "Smsnsmnmsnmsnmsn...ummm...one fiftyyyyyy...eight? No nine, almost missed that one." Roger looked a little shocked. "159?" He spoke in a low voice. "Yup 159 Rog.". Roger nodded solemnly. "It didn't look like that many...". "Well...some cross over and they're pretty close too. Sheesh Rog, you're pretty talkative today, guess you really needed that huh?" Jack commented. Roger nodded turning his head away and pulling his arm away from Jacks hand. "Well I'd better get back now. We're gonna skin and ration the pig soon, you can help if you're feeling up to it." With that Jack turned and continued towards the shelter passing Ralph and slapping his ass as he passed, emitting a loud resonating crack. Ralph jumped and shook his head grinning, the look easily read "_That retard…*Shakes head*"._

Roger made his way over to the group of littluns where Simon sat. He appeared to be telling them a story, they sat in a disheveled circle and looked up at Simon in quiet admiration. "Simon was sitting on a rock and when he saw Roger approaching, motioned for him to sit beside him. Roger sat and saw nervous expressions pass over the littluns, he felt both amused and awkward. "It's okay guys." Simon reassured them "He doesn't bite." He patted Roger's head, causing some of the littluns to laugh. Roger forced a smile that looked incredibly unnatural on his face to them, but they settled down.

Simon continued with his story. "Now as I was saying, Oh Roger you'll remember this. We were in the middle of a hymn, I can't remember which one though...but we were half way through and one of the choir boys shifted their footing. We were standing on some pretty old risers and they were unstable so when he did that I was forced to readjust my footing to avoid toppling over. Then, me being on the edge of the risers, fell over." The littluns emitted a mix of giggles and gasps. "Yep, I lurched to the side and fell. Coincidentally the head boy _and_ chapter chorister had been meeting with the academy's headmaster, and just as I fell he was walking past. I fell into him, but the thing is he was carrying a big stack of lyric papers. The papers scattered everywhere and the boy I crashed into, you may know him as Master Jack Merridew." At the mention of the redhead the littluns collectively tensed. "Yes...well he has...a temper on him...so as soon as we had stood up he slapped me across the face...hard. I fell back and hit my head on a music stand. The choir had already stopped when I fell but now they were panicking. One boy in the choir ran down the risers to stand between me and Jack. I was kinda dazed and my head hurt really bad. I reached back and realized that I was bleeding. A few other boys came over to help me, but the first boy was still standing between me and Jack. It appeared to me that he was yelling at Jack." At this point Roger was blushing, he hid his face behind his hair and only looked up when Simon was silent for a moment. Simon looked over and raised an eyebrow. Roger nodded, and Simon continued. "You know who that was? It was Roger. I barely knew him but he stood up to Jack. And that kids is one of the reasons you don't have to be afraid of Jack. Because it's possible to stand up to him. Even he could do it, quiet ol' Roger." The littleuns didn't think much of the terrifying Roger standing up to the just as terrifying Jack, but they enjoyed the story anyway.

One of the littluns spoke up after a moment. "Do you have a scar from it?" Simon responded with a sheepish grin. "Yep, sure do." He rubbed the back of his head and giggled. Roger, hiding behind his hair smiled. Simon was so god damn adorable. Jack walked over and announced that they were about to ration the pigs, the littluns that normally would look frightened in his presence simply stood and walked over some wearing rather grandiloquent grins. Simon and Roger waited a moment then once they were sure nobody was watching. Stood and walked hand in hand for a while.

_**Sorry this was pretty short, but I thought it was cute, recalling one of the times Roger was protective of Simon. God I want two voodoo dolls of them then cue the 'make them kiss' rage face!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey my little Snakies! So sorry for the long wait, depression has been keeping me from editing :( But I'll push through for my babies!_**

Chapter 4:

Simon looked up to Roger and spoke. "I saw you talking to Jack earlier, what did he say?"

"Oh not much, he just wanted to get his knife back and see my arm..."

"Why does he care? He gave you the knife do he clearly doesn't care for your wellbeing."

"He just likes to see 'em after. I don't know why."

"Oh...that's kind of messed up..."

"Yeah. He counted 'em...159"

"Oh...Roger...but you promise you'll stop."

"Yes. Don't worry baby."

Before getting too close to the cooking/skinning area, Roger kissed Simon on the top of his head and turned towards the fire. They walked towards it and sat on a rock together. They cooked down here now, there was the "beast" blocking where their signal fire was.

SamnEric had spotted it on the mountain, that night Roger, Ralph and Jack had confirmed it's existence. Roger only tagged along to make sure the other two didn't end up going off trail and banging in the forest. He felt the right to be scared, until Simon was nearly killed the next night. Now he tried extra hard to be fearless in regard to the beast, for Simon. Ever since the twin's grand announcement, His and Simon's lives had been a downward spiral. Apart from the fact they finally knew of their shared affection towards each other.

Jack was sitting next to Ralph, his arm was around his shoulder. Jack kissed Ralph on the lips, albeit a bit over passionately. He motioned for Bill to ration the pig. Normally Roger would cut it, but Jack saw that Roger was preoccupied just enjoying Simon's company. Roger never told Jack about him and Simon, Jack just knew Roger well enough to be able to tell. No one else had any clue. That was just fine for both boys.

Bill finished cutting up and handing out the meat, not nearly as cleanly as Roger, but meat was meat nonetheless. Jack had his arm around the blushing Ralph, and Roger wondered, _"How is it that Jack can be as gay __**(a/n Rog, bby, I believe the word you're searching for is fabulous) **__as he pleases and still be so feared?"_. Roger just assumed it was because of his position and the fact he was gay for the chief, but Roger was twice as fierce as Jack, and yet he could sense that if he showed even the slightest bit of love towards Simon, he wouldn't be feared anymore. He couldn't just sense it, he could confirm it, anybody could. He needed that sense of power. It wasn't because of him being gay, it would have been because of Simon, he was so small and sweet. Roger was only a year older but he was bigger and stronger. They contrasted, Simon was a timid frail thing, Roger was feral and dangerous, to see him give that up to be gentle and kind would throw his reputation out the window. Simon and Roger together would be like a wild dog nursing it's prey back to health,a it just didn't happen. _**(a/n I was referencing Wile E. Coyote and Roadrunner, haha I'm a loser.)**_

Roger continued to sit on the rock next to Simon not holding eye contact for more than a few seconds, and not talking. Soon enough the boys dispersed, as Jack stood taking Ralph with him, Roger noted the way Jack held Ralph's hand, Ralph smiling at Jack's unintelligible words. Roger watched as they walked down the beach hand in hand, lightly swinging their arms, smiling. Roger wondered what it would be like to be able to hold Simon's hand, look him in the eye tell him he loves him. Not just hidden in the forest, or in their shelter at night. How would it feel, to hold Simon tightly in his arms, in front of everyone. They would judge him, obviously, but if they didn't... Simon would probably blush at the public display of affection. Jack would tease them, tell them to 'get a room', hypocrite. Roger would relish every moment, to be able to express his love and not have to put up walls to be feared.

Roger smiled and glanced at Simon. All of the boys had grease on their hands after eating, Simon was the only one who really bothered to wash it off. He stood and smiled at Roger, who stood and followed. Walking up to Simon's special place they slowly waded into a small stream. Simon stood and splashed the cool water on himself, feeling relief from the unbearable heat. Simon let out a small sigh, and Roger wanted to kick himself for letting something as insignificant as that send shivers down his spine, and put his stomach in knots.

His special place was well shaded, so the water was cool, despite the rest of it being a dome of humidity. Roger soon followed, wrapping his arms around Simon. They had removed their shorts, they were bathing after all. Simon broke from Rogers embrace to go underwater and attempt to run his fingers through his hair. While Simon was under Roger splashed water on his chest and face. Simon came up from the water to see Roger, water droplets running down his toned chest and abdomen.

Simon loved it when Roger swam or anything, when his wet skin was sparkling in the sunlight. That was very attractive to Simon. He also liked it when he came back from a hunt, sweat shimmering off his skin as his muscles flexed, trying to catch his breath.

Simon engulfed himself in Rogers embrace. Their wet skin rubbing up against each other was warm contrasting the cool water, it wasn't uncomfortable though. Simon turned again and began to attempt to rub off some of the dirt coating his skin. Roger reached around him and rubbed his chest. Simon sighed at the comforting touch, Roger began tracing circles on his chest. Simon shut his eyes and relaxed. Roger kneeled in the water and Simon sat with his legs out in front of him, feeling tiny fish flit past his feet. At this point neither boy was embarrassed being exposed in front of the other. Roger went on tracing circles over the soft, deeply tanned skin. Simon continued to relax until he slumped down onto Rogers chest and fell asleep. Roger slipped his arms under Simon's and held him so he wouldn't fall under and drown, but also because he loved the feeling of Simon against him. Roger also started to relax but resisted falling asleep, if he slumped down Simon would be trapped in his arms and they would both drown.

They sat peacefully for a while until Simon's eyes started to move violently under his eyelids, he tensed and made sounds akin to crying. Roger panicked and contemplated waking him or not, if he awoke him that would scare him more. He waited and soon enough Simon shot up and screamed, birds flew away for at least the next 200 or so yards. For such a quiet child Simon sure did scream loudly. Simon started crying almost immediately and Roger pulled him back up against his chest. Simon hid his face in his hands and continued to shake with horrible sobs. Roger held Simon close in a loving embrace akin to a mother's to her baby. Roger lowered his head and rested his lips on Simon's head.

Simon suddenly went completely limp. Roger pulled away and looked at Simon's face, he wasn't asleep. His head hung forward and his eyes were glazed, staring at nothing. Roger panicked, whenever Simon fainted they called 999. _**(a/n The uk number for first responders, as well as a bunch of other places.) **_On the island the boys always feared Simon wouldn't wake up when he fainted.

Roger scooped Simon up and carried him bridal style to a patch of moss. Roger sat next to him and held one of his hands. He had his finger over his wrist to keep his pulse. Feeling the faint bumping calmed him, reassured him he would wake up.

Roger never admitted he came from a very religious home, and he wasn't an avid synagogue _**(a/n The Jewish place of worship, I always imagine Roger was Jewish and he only went to a catholic school to get away from a broken home) **_attendant he only went a few times, but now he prayed. He even prayed to the christian god, whom he learned about in school. He prayed that even if Simon was supposed to die to take him instead.

Simon's pulse frequently rose to extremely fast rates, but soon settled down again. Simon was unconscious for about 4 hours, Roger having secretly read several medical texts about epilepsy and unconsciousness for Simon's sake, figured the prolonged unconsciousness had to do with the irregular pulse and possible dehydration. He hasn't sure though, he had forgotten a lot of what he read. He would get him to drink tomorrow.

Simon looked peaceful the whole time he was in his tonic state, thankfully never entering a clonic state (during that time Roger had dressed himself and Simon). When he finally came to he found Roger had, at some point, picked him up and was sitting cross legged, cradling Simon like a baby. He had his face buried in the crook of Simon's shoulder, his lips were rested just over his carotid artery. He had fallen asleep and was breathing deeply, his warm breath across his throat sent shivers across his body. He slung his arm over Rogers shoulder and pulled himself into the embrace. Roger stirred and sighed. He kissed Simon deeply, their lips dancing in some sort of passionate waltz. Simon pulled away once oxygen was a necessity. Roger kissed Simon's sore temple as he knew Simon was usually either confused or had headaches after seizures. Roger reached to the back wall behind them, he picked and tucked one of the delicate purple flowers behind his ear. Simon blushed at the gentle touch.

He nuzzled back into Roger's chest and Roger stood. He carried Simon back to their shelter, rolling his eyes at the giggles and moans coming from Ralph and Jack's shelter. He laid the now sound asleep Simon down and curled up beside him, spooning him. Roger was always the big spoon, he needed that sense of dominance. He was relieved that Simon awoke in a relatively peaceful state, perhaps he hadn't had nightmares with this seizure, or no...He remembered that people usually didn't remember seizures, he would have dreamed after when he was 'asleep'. He didn't think anyone ever explained this to Simon though.

Roger traced his and Simon's names over Simon's chest and arms, Simon liked that. It vaguely reminded him of his dog Cleo, how she loved to have her tummy rubbed. That dog was always disobedient though, and Roger never really liked her. One day after biting Roger his father made him shoot the dog. Ever since Roger had a liking for killing birds and squirrels, now in the island killing pigs was thrilling.

Simon was never one for violence and he remembered one day Simon asked him to not act so barbaric. He had worded it so strangely and was so awkward it was hilarious to Roger. Regardless he agreed to only kill pigs when needed here, and to stop once they went home. He'd do anything for Simon. Roger smiled at the memory and pulled Simon close, their hips locked together like puzzle pieces. Roger summed it up to a definite conclusion that they were soul mates. Roger trailed kisses down Simon's neck and back up. Simon was a virgin and so was Roger. Roger would have been more than happy to give it to Simon, Simon loved Roger the same way and would give his virginity to him, he was just scared to do it. Both from their significant size difference and just the idea.

Obviously they had seen each other naked, and Simon couldn't even begin to fathom how Roger would fit in him. For fear of his own health Simon decided to avoid that situation. Roger loved Simon so he never made advances towards him, he sufficed with kissing. He had accepted that tongue battles would probably be as far as they would go for a while. Roger _had_ given Simon a hickey once, it was hidden by his hair, but that wasn't important. It was the sense of ownership that mattered. He thought back to that feeling, and began to gently suck on his neck. Once he was satisfied with the mark he made, just to fulfil his sadistic desires, he lightly bit down Simon's neck a few times. Giving him one last kiss he put his head down and rested his lips on Simon's neck. Luckily for Simon, he had woken up 15 minutes before Roger gave him the hickey, so he fell asleep feeling loved and euphoric.

There were no night terrors that night, however he did have dreams of him and a certain black haired boy back in England, up on his roof. Engulfed in each others love, kissing one another, that boy's strong arms around Simon's small waist. Small moans from both of them. Similar to the moans that came from Jack and Ralph's shelter most nights, but gentler. It was the first good dream he had had in months. One day he would make that dream come true, he would go back to England and he would make it his personal goal to keep Roger, he was Simon's. And Simon was Roger's.

**_AWWWW! Poor Simon bby. Anywho, I'll see yall soon, maybe , idk. Laterz_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hello Snakies! I've et a few of you on tumblr recently it's great getting to talk to you guys so please hit me up if you want! (Ednam0de1)_**

Chapter 5:

Roger and Simon awoke to the sounds of littluns playing. Simon tried to sit up but Roger refused to loosen his grip around his waist, like a fussy child. "Just a little longer." Roger whined still half asleep, but coherent enough to know what he wanted. Simon agreed and laid back down. He rolled over to face Roger and he placed several small kisses on Simon's face causing Simon to giggle in turn Roger smiled and continued peppering kisses over the soft flesh. Savouring the feeling of Roger's lips brushing against his skin Simon closed his eyes and wondered how they would have looked to everyone else.

Simon blushed and made a soft sort of whimpering noise as Roger continued placing open mouthed kisses on the underside of his jaw and down his neck. On the opposite side the bruises from the bite marks were visible. Simon's hair would cover them though. Simon cocked his head into the touch as Roger continued down his neck nipping him, not hard enough to leave marks or hurt, but enough to elicit embarrassing noises from Simon. Simon broke out in goosebumps and shivered. Roger stopped just above Simon's collarbone and moved back to his lips for one log kiss that was only broken once their lungs screamed for oxygen.

They sat up and Roger sat on his knees. Simon eager to continue sat on his lap wrapped his legs around Roger's waist, and tangled his fingers in his messy black hair. The sounds of their desperate breaths and lips against each other was music to their ears. Roger let out a small moan when Simon bit down a little on his lip. Simon smiled and deepened the kiss. Roger licked Simon's lower lip and he allowed Roger entrance. Roger's tongue darted into Simon's mouth and battled for dominance with Simon's.

If Roger had a choice between having anything he wanted and rescue or staying with Simon on the island, he would have chose Simon because he _was_ the only thing he wanted. Plus the island wasn't so bad when he was with Simon, because that meant being able to _feel_ his smooth skin, hold him close, run his fingers through his hair, and _feel_ his presence. It meant being able to _see_ his sweet, innocent face, _see_ the way the littluns look up to him and how that makes him beam, _see_ his little smile, and _see_ him wrapped in his arms. It meant being able to _smell_ his intoxicating scent, the _smell _of the flowers in their special place with him, and the _smell_ of the olive-grey fruits only he and Jack knew Roger loved so much. It meant being able to _hear_ his laugh, _hear_ his small, yet entrancing voice, _hear_ his humming, and _hear _him say 'I love you'. It meant being able to _taste_ his lips against his, _taste_ his soft skin, _taste_ the many different fruits he found and insisted Roger try, making him smile at Simon's enthusiasm, _taste_ the words 'I love you' roll off his tongue and into the air. It meant being able to have Simon flood all of his senses and then some.

Roger moaned again and wrapped his arms tighter around Simon's waist. Every inch of their chests and stomachs were touching. The warm flesh was comforting to both parties. Ending the tongue battle Roger turned back to giving Simon several small passionate kisses. Those eventually turned back into long warm kisses.

Nearing the end both parties were moaning softly into each others mouths, mumbling 'I love you' every so often. Roger finally moved from Simon's lips and to his neck. He kissed the bite marks and the bruise he had left. Simon sighed and held Roger close letting gentle pink settle over his cheeks. Finally Roger pulled away and kissed Simon one last time on his forehead. Panting they looked into each others eyes, grey meeting dark hazel. They let small smiles creep onto their faces, if ever you needed an example of 2 young people in love, they were it, no doubt about it.

Simon slid off Roger's thighs to allow him to half stand. He helped Simon up and they walked, hunched over out of the shelter. They had woken up at sunrise, but now it looked to be around noon. They were astonished how fast they could lose themselves in each other. Roger went to look for Jack, and Simon walked away to go collect fruit as he did almost every morning. Simon flashed Roger a bright smile, his big eyes melting Roger's heart as he walked towards the fire. Jack wasn't there but Ralph was, the first thing Roger noticed were the bruises on his hips and wrists. _"Jack really does like it rough."_ Roger thought, trying not to envision it. And failing, miserably. Ralph looked up "Oh hullo." He said with a smile. Roger nodded.

"I suppose you're looking for Jack?"

*nod*

"He went to find clay to fill coconut shells, for the hunters masks."

*averting eyes, raised eyebrows, nodding in an 'oh' fashion*

Roger walked away and Ralph went back to doing nothing in particular.

Simon walked through the forest and began to look for trees to pick fruit from. Finding one with a few littluns surrounding it they quickly ran over to hug Simon and drag him to the tree asking for him to retrieve the fruit for them. Simon, agile, and kind as ever, scaled the trees and began dropping fruit down to his "disciples". Once the littluns were gone Simon started making trips up and down the tree dropping off fruit and climbing back up to get more. Once he had a generous amount in the pile he climbed back up and allowed himself to rest. He _could_ just drop it down but he didn't want to bruise it, no matter how many times he made this errand, he was always tired.

He leaned up against the trunk perched on his branch, he started softly humming a song from his time as a chorister. He frowned at the fact he couldn't remember the words. He probably wouldn't have sung them but it would have been nice to think them. He continued humming and lightly swayed, he smiled as Jack's solo approached, this was one of his favourites as he could brandish his C#.

Simon stopped when he heard rustling and slowly began to shift to a more concealed branch. Roger emerged from the foliage and saw the large pile of fruit, he looked around and shrugged. He picked up a large armful (most of the pile in fact) and trudged towards the beach. Simon smiled at his instinct to 'just do it'. Simon would have gone back and asked what to do with it. Simon sat in silence and began to descend the tree. Roger returned to collect the rest of the fruit and Simon jumped down landing on his chest. Roger grunted and looked ready to lash out before realizing it was Simon straddling him. Simon leaned down grinning and kissed him. "Hey."

"Hey you."

"Thanks for taking that fruit back, did I get enough?"

"Yeah I think so."

Roger had lost any trace of harshness in his expression, he was smiling up at the smaller boy atop him tracing circles on his chest. Simon sighed and laid down next to Roger. Roger rolled over and propped himself up on one elbow. He looked at the raven next to him letting a smile creep onto his face as he stared at the adorable, tanned figure next to him. Desire rushed over him while looking at his boyfriend (if you could call them that, all they knew was they were in love), he needed to feel him. Simon smirked as Roger leaned in to kiss his temple. Roger thought for a moment before he cautiously asked, "What did you see yesterday? During the seizure I mean. I can guess what it was when you were asleep." Simon shifted and allowed Roger to wrap his arms around him. Roger turned to lay on his back looking from the sky to Simon and back to the sky.

Simon rested his head on Roger's chest listening to his heart beat. "It _was _the boys, they were surrounding me. They weren't stabbing, they were yelling at me...horrible things. I think they knew about us. They were calling me a fag...and other things I'd rather not say." Simon's voice cracked, Roger could tell he was about to start crying. He kissed Simon on the top of his head and stroked his hair. Simon continued. "Then when I was shutting my eyes and crying. They suddenly stopped. You were standing over me, it was how it looked after they were stabbing me. Right before I fell unconscious. You reached down your hand then pulled it back. I tried to stand but I couldn't for some reason. You kneeled and scooped me up. Then you carried me through the crowd. You were saying something, or singing, I can't remember what. It made me happy though. I had my eyes closed and I was just holding onto you. Then we were in _our_ special place and we just sat. Then a bunch of black birds surrounded us. We just sat. You were still holding me then we fell asleep. It was weird because that's how I woke up."

Roger was holding Simon tightly and smiling. Simon was so sweet. Roger sat up, Simon still in his grip. They had just started kissing when suddenly they heard rustling in the leaves and broke apart. Roger quickly stood and picked up the rest of the fruit. Trying to act natural. Luckily it was just a snake. It was small and green with beady black eyes. Simon slowly approached it and picked it up, it coiled itself around his wrist. He walked over to Roger and grinned. "These little guys are everywhere. I'm gonna name him...Cecil." Roger rolled his eyes but smiled anyway. Simon grabbed Roger's free hand his his free one, and pulled it a few inches in front of Cecil. Roger complied, just because it was Simon. He took one finger and pet Cecil on the head a few times. Cecil flicked his tongue is response a wise glint in his eyes. Simon was satisfied.

Roger walked behind Simon with an armful of fruit back to the beach. The first thing they noticed was that the hunters had returned. Not because they saw them, but because Jack was snogging Ralph on a log. Their attention was drawn by a rather large moan from Ralph. Simon blushed and went off towards his and Roger's shelter to chill with Cecil. Ralph saw Roger approaching and promptly shoved Jack off. Jack pouted for a moment before seeing Roger too. Ralph looked away blushing furiously. Jack nodded in greeting, Roger mirrored him. "What's up Rog?"

"I actually need to talk to Ralph."

"Alright."

Ralph stood and walked behind Roger.

"What's wrong, is it Simon?"

"Yes...but it's good."

"Oh really! That's great! What happened?"

"Well, he fainted yesterday in the middle of a panic attack-"

"Roger that's awful, you said it was good."

"Shut up and listen. After he woke up, I was hol- watching over him, y'know cuz...I stopped you guys so I help the episodes so...never mind that. He woke up and he was peaceful. He didn't have any nightmares and his dream was...that's not important. But I thought that this was a...development so...you're the chief so yeah."

"Why were you with him? I thought you'd be hunting after the feast or something. That's like all you do."

"I-I wasn't with him. I was out and I just came across him."

"Why _did_ you save him anyway."

"...The choir was close alright? We looked out for each other y'know. You guys were stabbing him and I just..."

"You're all for violence though."

Ralph was now wearing a smirk. He knew very well why he did it, he wanted to see if he would confess.

"I don't know! Fight or flight I guess! I just did okay?!"

Ralph took a step back when Roger yelled. "Well there that's all I had to say." Roger walked off towards the shelter again. Ralph stood and Jack came over to put his arm around him. "I know...He just isn't ready to say it out loud...You know what the others will think." Ralph nodded. Jack was the only one who knew Roger well enough to read his feelings, he told Ralph because he was his boyfriend. Jack could only tell because they were pretty much siblings. Roger his his emotions well. He only let go around Jack and Simon. That probably wouldn't change anytime soon.

**_Hope yall enjoyed! Shit's about to go down so get ready!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hello snakies! Sorry for the wait! This chapter is short, but very important. Enjoy!_**

Chapter 6

Roger came hunched into the shelter, Simon was watching Cecil spiral around a pole and slowly slither up it. Hearing the shuffle of sand he looked over at Roger and grinned. Roger didn't smile back however. Simon patted the sand next to him and Roger sat, a distressed look in his eyes. "Si, I-I think Ralph knows..."

Simons eyes widened, not noticing Cecil slither through a hole between the leaves and towards the forest. "How? We've only been seen together in the shelter at night. Sleeping I mean. Did he see us this morning I wonder? Or one of those times we were spooning?" Simon replied with an equally distressed look.

"No, I don't think so, we're facing away from the other shelters. But I can't know for sure, he might have come over...he had this look."

"What if he tells the others?"

"I don't know..."

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault. You're always gone with me...I've been selfish. I'll lay off. You just stay away."

"Baby...you know you can't deal with the episodes alone..."

"I'll try...I don't wanna screw things up for you."

Roger looked shocked at Simon's tiny bit of profanity. His expression softened. "You could never screw things up for me..." Roger laced his fingers with Simon's. Simon shifted and hesitated before resting his head on Rogers shoulder. Roger reached and held his other hand as well. "Roger, if the other boys find out...it'll be like the dream. But they won't fear you. We'll both be on the ground."

Roger nodded solemnly

"We could leave."

"What are you talking about?"

"Simon I'm serious, we could go up to castle rock and stay there. We did when the accident happened."

"But then they'll know for sure that we're...together."

" We've both disappeared for days at a time. No one will care. You've slept in our special place before. So have I, they'll just think I went off and you're there. I'll bet they wont even notice."

"Ok. Let's do it."

"We'll leave tonight I guess."

"Ok."

Roger kissed Simon on the top of his head. Simon nuzzled closer still, feeling Roger's rhythmic heartbeat. "We can do whatever we want, like Jack and Ralph can. Up there noone can control us."

"Yeah..."

"Roger, do you really love me?"

"Of course."

"Okay."

"Why?"

"Because I'm really not worth it..." Roger looked down at the boy cuddled up to his chest sadly. He wrapped his arms around him and rested his lips on top of his head. "Yes you are. Would I be here holding you if I didn't love you?"

"No, chances are you be throwing rocks at me."

"Only if I didn't love you, but yes, most likely." the boys laughed and held each other tightly.

Later that night Roger and Simon set out towards castle rock. Hand in hand, talking about back home, what they would do once on the rock and more than once saying either 'I can't believe we're doing this.' Or 'are you sure about this?'. Navigating through the thick foliage stopping every now and then to kiss, excitement and anxiety ramping up their hormones. Once atop the mountain Roger grinned, something in his eyes ticked, they gained an insane glow, and he felt a sudden rush of power and liberation run over him, like the feeling when he cut himself but 1000x stronger. Roger hugged Simon tightly, kissed him roughly and shouted to no one in particular "SEE THAT?! YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT! JUST TRY ME!" Roger clutched the tanned boy to his chest and Simon mumbled as Roger panted in exhilaration "Roger, you're shouting again, I hate it when you shout." Roger stopped and hugged Simon tighter "Sorry, it's just... We're finally free to do what we want!" Simon nodded grinning wildly and jumped to hook his legs behind Roger's back. Roger was surprised at first but held on to Simon looking into his eyes. "Whatever we want baby." Simon leaned in and kissed him on the lips, it started gentle but very quickly escalated. Surprisingly enough it was Simon who escalated the kiss. Kissing passionately the only other noises were those of the island. Soon followed by wanton noises from Simon, and eventually Roger.

Simon awoke on Roger's chest. He spread his fingers over the pec his hand rested on. He was sore near his loins and not wearing any shorts, nor was Roger. He tried to stand but quickly regretted it. Yelping in pain and falling back down. Roger awoke next and looked down to Simon yawning "You okay baby bird?"

"Yeah I'm just really sore."

"Oh, god I'm sorry. I should have...I knew you'd think that was a bad idea any other time and I... I'm really sorry."

Simon looked confused before the memories of the previous night came flooding back. Simon's eyes widened, he blushed furiously and looked away. "O-Oh no. It's quite alright. I wanted it. I wanted you." Roger beamed, showing his surprisingly straight, white teeth, still high off life at the moment, both from the freedom the rock provided and last nights encounters. He embraced Simon and Simon held back with just as much enthusiasm. Both boys began crying and laughing hysterically. Hormones and excitement making them slightly delusional "S-Simon?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you. So fucking much."

"I know, I love you too."

Still gripping each other tightly, sense of liberation from the fact they were in broad daylight and openly expressing their love.

"Roger, I don't wanna be afraid anymore. I wanna get better, I did before, but now I think I really am."

"I know."

"I wanna fill that gap with you. Like the dream, I want to dream about you. Like last night again, pleasant dreams, I want to feel you, I want to hear you, see you, I want you to be my pain killer of sorts."

Roger kissed Simon hard on the lips. Simon returned it eagerly.

"Ok." Roger replied, wiping his and Simon's tears away gently. Roger smiled at the angel in front of him, and kissed him softly. "Ok, whatever you need. Be it a kiss, sex, or even just space. Simon, for you, I'd get the fucking moon." They both blushed at that sinful monosyllabic word. Simon looked with his big hazel eyes up to Roger meeting grey mysterious orbs, he'd never noticed the flecks of blue in his eyes before. Like a cloud with bits of sky showing. Gloomy but glowing with hope and subtle sweetness. Roger kissed his forehead again before murmuring "What do you want to do today?" Roger asked Simon slowly loosening his grip on the small raven. "Well...since we don't have to listen to Ralph and Jack anymore, I've been wanting to do something, I don't know why but I feel like I have to..." Simon trailed off. Roger urged him on with a kiss. " Let's climb the signal fire rock."

_**AH! CLIFFHANGER! I'll update ASAP (which is technically right now if I edited), as soon as I'm motivated!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hello my lovely snakies! I must warn you, if you have a tendancy to get emotional with sadness, hold onto your ass cheeks for this one!_**

**Chapter 7:**

**Roger looked shocked. "B-but the beast is there...I saw it."**

**"I know but I feel like we need to go back. I...I need to. Please?"**

**As a final pleading effort Simon leaned in and captured Roger's lips with his.**

**"Okay, but should things go awry I want you out of there. I mean it. I'm taking a spear as well, I believe I left one up here."**

**Simon beamed "Ok! We should go now."**

**They finally broke away, Roger beginning to smile again at Simon's excitement. "You have such a beautiful smile Roger."**

**"It's only because you're here."**

**Simon blushed but soon winced and he tried to stand. Roger, feeling guilty for his pain held his hand and helped him get dressed. Simon's thin legs trembling all the while. He also offered to carry him to the rock. Simon kept smiling the whole time despite the throbbing pain. **

**"I can't believe we did that. I mean, we really did ****_that..._****"**

**"What's even more unbelievable is that you came onto me!"**

**"I did?"**

**"Yes, you were practically begging! I had no idea what had gotten into you."**

**"You apparently. Oh god, that was out loud."**

**Simon blushed furiously and Roger broke out into hysterical laughter. After Roger wiped away his tears he took Simon's hands in his and spoke once more. "Don't worry I never heard anything...You were beautiful, I remember you kept trying to hide your face. I had to keep telling you not to, I wanted to see your face the whole time...So beautiful, especially in the moonlight."**

**"O-oh...I was really out of sort it sounds like… But thank you. I only remember some of it...the good parts I assume. You were beautiful too." Simon spoke blushing**

**"****Hm? Well I remember it" Roger said with a cheeky smile "Every second of it." Simon blushed harder and hugged Roger again. "I love you."**

**"I love you too baby. Okay...well grab that spear and lets go."**

**Simon did as he was told and hooked one of his arms around Roger's neck as he was picked easily up off the ground. **

**He began trekking towards the rock all the while Simon was humming along with Roger. They harmonized, smiling. Simon abruptly stopped "I wish I could have been like this back home. Us together I mean. We could have sung together before all this, it's nice. Even just being with you before this would have been nice."**

**"Yeah, like I said the first time I spoke to you, your voice is really beautiful." Simon blushed and clung tighter to Roger's neck, the spear lightly dragging through the dirt. Roger continued humming soon followed by Simon's soprano counter harmony. Roger bounced his arms to better his grip on Simon. The abrupt action caused Simon to hitch on a note, in turn making them both laugh before returning to their hymn. Humming contentedly until they reached the base of the rock. **

**Roger gently placed Simon down, who wobbled before standing tall, fighting through the pain between his legs. He chalked up the fact it lasted so long to him losing his virginity to someone so much bigger than him. However he wouldn't mind doing it again. He handed Roger the spear and he began to scale the mountain first, holding Simon's hand. He claimed this was to help Simon with ascending the mountain but it was more so for his own comfort. As much as he would hate to admit it, he was terrified. They soon reached the top of the mountain and hid behind a rock peeking over the edge. **

**What they saw froze them solid, Roger went slack jawed and Simon eyes began to water. Simon was the first to come out of hiding and approach the 'beast'. They saw a skeleton in an oversized jumpsuit, a parachute tangled on a rock and flowing gently in the wind. Simon began laughing hysterically. "Ah! I knew it! All along there was no beast! It was just you!" Simon was frantically pacing and ruffling his hair, 'It's us! It's us Roger! I'm not crazy, it's all in our heads!" Roger was scared again, now of Simon. Was he really batty like the others said? "You know how I know I was right? We did that last night! Jack said that was the worst possible thing, the dirtiest thing, and now, now we see there is no beast! Roger we are the beast, us people!" Simon was continually getting more roiled up, rediscovering the deep truth of his theory, "IT'S US I SAID! .RIGHT!" Turning his attention to the 'beast', red in the face and crying he continued screaming, profanities flowing through his normally unsoiled lips, absolutely shocking Roger "You absolute bastard! What in the ungodly fuck is the reason you had to land on this godforsaken fucking hell hole and not any other place in the god damned ocean?! You have been terrorizing us for months, maybe years! Nobody needed this bollox, fucking….you are the devil you...Roger, it's not real...it's...n-no...t-t...r-re-e..." Simon suddenly fell silent before mumbling, almost as if talking to someone. "I'm not...batty...s-silly boy..." Simon sat and shook his head, staring into space.**

**Roger was about to stand and ask what he said when he lost all muscle function and collapsed before every single muscle in his body tensed to it's full capacity. Knowing he was entering a tonic state Roger stood and walked up to him panicked. It only took a few minutes before he began violently twitching. Roger knelt next to his seizing boyfriend, a look of horror on his face. He knew it was best not to touch him, he'd have no idea what he was doing. He wish he did. If only he could remember what he had read in those books. The convulsions only got worse after a while Roger couldn't stand to watch anymore. One thing he did remember is that the clonic state was ****_not_****supposed to last this long. He ran to the beach, to get the others to do something, anything. Simon could be dying, this was easily the worst seizure he had ever witnessed. **

**Roger was on the brink of tears, he couldn't lose Simon not now. He was finally starting to get better, as was he. He hadn't even thought about cutting himself, and Simon's mentions of suicide had all but disappeared. The night terrors were ceasing, he had actually slept the last few nights. Simon was finally recovering and now he was going to die. No, Roger wouldn't allow it. Roger felt the tears burning his eyes begin to stream down his face. ****_"Simon can't die. Simon won't die. He's going to be okay. He will live." _****Roger thought to himself. He didn't care anymore he let the tears fall freely. Once he reached the beach the first person he saw was Jack. Lucky for him. "Jack!"**

**"Rog? Where have you been? Wh-"**

**He practically screeched to a halt near Jack.**

**"It-It's Simon. It's bad. Really bad. Come on, we have to do something."**

**"Like what? What happened? If it's an episode I can't help, you know that."**

**"No, he's...I don't know. I think he's gonna die, it's the worst I've seen him. Something's really wrong."**

**"Roger he's alway throwing a faint, he'll be fine."**

**"Jesus Christ Jack. For the last goddamn time, he has epilepsy! He isn't just doing it for attention you insensitive prick!"**

**"I'm sorry, you wanna rephrase that?"**

**"No, fuck you. If you won't help fine."**

**Roger turned, not wanting anyone else to see him in that state. Unaware Jack was following close behind. Anger, curiosity, and concern fuelling him. Roger reached the rock again to find Simon laying still, limp, looking lifeless. He was in his postictal period now. He ran over and knelt feeling for a pulse, he found one but it was very faint. He let more tears fall. Sensing Jack's presence behind him, he turned. "He's alive but, I don't know. You weren't here it he was acting..."**

**"Batty."**

**With no energy to argue he simply nodded. "Why did you follow me?"**

**"You actually spoke, and you were crying, so I knew it was serious." Roger sighed shakily and allowed more tears to fall.**

**He leaned in to kiss Simon's right temple, knowing that it was always sore after seizures. He continued peppering kisses over his face stopping finally on his lips. Tears falling on his face. Jack would have smirked and made a snide remark, but seeing the state Roger was in, he just walked over knelt next to him. "Promise you won't tell anyone, I mean, Ralph knows I think. That's why we were leaving the tribe, at least for a while." Roger nearly whimpered while wiping his tears off Simon's face.**

**A pang of guilt hit Jack but he merely responded, "Yeah, for sure. You were leaving?"**

**"Yeah, we were hiding it for a long time...we didn't want to have to be secretive all the time anymore."**

**They were silent for a while before Roger hitched on his breath and gripped the hand who's wrist he was receiving a weak pulse from.**

**"****God, Jack he can't die. I try to be tough but...even when I'm stabbing something to death, he's there, just in the back of my head. I hate to admit it, I really hate it, but I love him." He choked out.**

**"I know you do...just because I'm your best friend, you hid it pretty well."**

**Roger smiled sadly and ran his fingers through Simon's straight black hair gently holding his head. **

**They sat in silence. Jack finally clued in to where they were and panicked "Where's the beast?"**

**Roger hitched on his breath. "Fuck...it's not real...it's us. Simon was right. Now he's gone, and ****_that_****bastard almost got him killed." He barely spoke pointing to the parachuter. Roger lowered his head further and rested his lips on Simon's forehead. Jack saw the body and was shocked into pace he couldn't speak as Roger casually switched topics "You don't understand Jack. You could fuck Ralph in the middle of the beach and nobody would bat an eyelash. If I even took Simon's hand no one would fear me, and you know it. I need that. Me and my stupid fucking power complex were really the only thing keeping us apart. I just wouldn't be taken seriously, because he's so...pure, sweet, " Roger backed away a little and brushed hair out of Simon's face, continuing to list his good traits "smart, kind, empathetic, loving….just, perfect. Be that as it may, he would kill my persona." Jack nodded, anyone could tell you that was true. Jack turned his attention back to the 'beast' and Roger gently cradled Simon's angelic face, resting his hand over his carotid artery. **

**Absolute horror rushed through Rogers veins as Simon's pulse suddenly dropped and disappeared Roger shot up and shook Simon's shoulder screaming his name, slowly increasing in volume. Hysterical sobs escaped his mouth as he desperately shook Simon. He picked him up and cradled him like he had the 2 days ago. "Fuck! No,nonononononononono! Simon no! Don't die! Don't leave me! Please no!" Roger gripped the tanned body in his arms tighter continuing to plead him. Roger gave up and let out a strange, strangled, animalistic noise. As Roger cried (a rare sight) Jack sighed "He's dead?" Roger nodded barely hearing him, sobbing, clutching the limp Simon to his chest. Burying his face in his hair. Jack felt a wave of sadness pass over him. He couldn't live without Ralph. He knew Roger would feel way worse though, Simon was all he had. Watching his friend sob into the smaller boys hair he wondered how far they had gotten. "You were close?"**

**Roger could barely respond from the dark mass of hair he was lost in."Y-yeah…" **

**"****Um...H-how close?" Jack asked, just a tad oblivious as usual.**

**"****Like, you and Ralph. As of yesterday."**

**Jack nodded, the last statement showing him just how devastating this was to him. Still sobbing, but unsure of what else to do, Roger stood carrying Simon with him. Jack didn't follow, he was letting the reality of the island and the nonexistence of the beast sink in. All he had known for the past year or so had just changed. Another horrifying fact was setting in. That was the fact the small raven was gone, and that meant Roger was too.**

**Back in their special place Roger sat looking down at Simon, he hadn't tried to find a pulse again, he was too scared. Plus he was sure Simon was dead. He had decided he was dead as soon as he lost the pulse. He had exhausted himself from crying and simply stared at Simon. He looked peaceful as if he were asleep. He looked so perfect, small and innocent, like a flower. Beautiful even in death. Roger laced his fingers with Simon's, they were cold, like usual, but this was a different coldness. He silently, hopelessly, wished for those fingers to grip him back.**

**He looked to the scars on his wrists. Thought of blood. He looked up his arms and stopped at his chest. It would be quick… He thought for a minute and shook his head. He promised Simon not to cut himself and that also meant he wouldn't intentionally hurt himself in any way. Suicide would have been disgraceful to Simon's lingering aura. He was still there, spiritually. Not hurting himself. That was the least he could do to honour him. Roger lowered his head and let a few last bitter tears fall. The beast wasn't real. It was them. Simon had brought wisdom and closure to the island, and now he was ripped away. Roger placed a chaste kiss to Simon's forehead. A kiss to the temple would have been pointless, there'd be no impending headache. Now that Simon was gone, Roger had nothing. As he lingered on the thought Roger could feel madness building in him. The real beast awakening in the dark boy. **

_**OMG! I apologize, but I must leave it there! Until the next chapter!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello! Mama snake has returned to her babies at long last! I'm so sorry it's been forever, but here you go, ch 8!**_

Chapter 8:

Roger didn't want to leave his love, his love had already left him though. He had put Simon laying down next to a large patch of wild flowers. Butterflies gracefully dancing around them. His eyes were shut, looking peaceful. His arms were folded on his chest and Roger had been sitting averting his eyes tracing their names on his chest. Humming, like he did sometimes if he couldn't sleep. Roger of course had closed his eyes and mouth as well. These actions were a way of calming Roger, a final goodbye.

He stood and before leaving their special place he said in a weak tone "Simon? If I don't forget you, don't forget me either okay?" He sighed and continued "You're with the angels now...I'm obviously not going there…..I'm bound to end up in hell, or wherever bad people really go...so...this is goodbye." His voice cracked at the idea of him never seeing Simon alive again. His dead body wasn't the same. Feeling his little life next to him gave him hope. Hearing his tiny heartbeat gave him salvation. At night his light breaths made him feel alive. His soft touch shook Roger to the very core. His voice was what he wouldn't forget though, that voice that has so often told him everything would be okay, that he was worth something, that he was loved. That voice would haunt him. Feeling Simon next to him, knowing something loved him, gave him something to live for. Now he had nothing. Absolutely nothing. His baby bird had 'left the nest'. "Simon, I'm going to tell them now. About the 'beast'. I'm...not coming back. I love you….." Unable to look back he paused before barely whispering "I love you so much." He exited the thick foliage, putting on the most fierce face he had since the accident. If not the most fierce face he had ever made. He was going to look as strong as possible, despite the fact he couldn't see Simon again. He wouldn't let his weakness show, he would replace it with rage.

As for their special place, that would be Simon's temple, no one would be allowed there on Rogers watch. No one knew where it was but that didn't matter. If anyone _did_ find it, they were dead. Simon _would_ rest in peace. It would remain undisturbed, even by him. That's why he couldn't look, in case something changed, he wanted to paint a mental picture of innocence to remember him. He had to remember him exactly how he looked in life. He regretted he couldn't comfort him before the episode, he died in fear, the one thing Roger wanted least for him. He didn't have nightmares falling asleep in love, when Roger was with him, when he fell asleep in Roger's arms. Being that Roger wasn't there, that meant he entered the vertical coil alone and afraid. That thought killed Roger. So he stayed with him, humming and tracing his chest, 'putting him to sleep' one last time. Lulling him into the afterlife. It was the least he could do for his baby bird.

Once on the beach he quickly found Ralph. Good, he had the conch, and everyone needed to hear what he had to say. Ralph looked up to him and his expression quickly tuned to terrified once he saw Roger face and stature. He looked angry, dangerous, and completely insane, like he could kill at any moment. His grey eyes twinkled with bloodlust. He growled 4 words. He wanted a meeting, swiftly.

"Blow. The fucking. Conch."

Ralph nodded and ran to the platform hastily blowing the conch, fear fueling him to blow it louder than usual. The boys heard it and came quickly, sensing the urgency in the blare. Once everyone including Jack had gathered Ralph left Roger on the platform, too scared to ask what he wanted to say. Everyone was surprised to see Roger with the conch, scared seeing the murderous glint in his eyes. The rare sound of his voice shocked them more, "Listen, and listen well. The beast isn't real." A clear sense of doubt and confusion swept the crowd before Roger continued. "It was a god damn pilot. That's what those idiot twins saw. That's what almost got Simon fucking killed. That's what has been terrorizing us for months." The boys looked around at each other nervously, SamnEric looked especially scared and guilty. "I saw it, Simon saw it, so did Jack."

"It's true." Jack confirmed. The boys would have sighed in relief had it not been for Rogers dangerous, solemn tone. That tone showed anything but relief "However, there was an accident. Simon...Si..." Roger felt tears burning at the back of his eyes and bars clamping around his chest. His whole body burned and he wanted to scream, he forced the next words with such a ferocious undertone everyone shuddered. "Simon is dead now." People looked around in disbelief as he continued, "He is hidden. Nobody is to even _try_ and look for him. Only _I_ am to know where he is." As the rage and sorrow bubbled up through Roger's system his tone turned accusing. "It is all of your faults that his life has been a living hell the last few months. He died having a seizure enduced by a panic attack. One he wouldn't have had if it weren't for you." His voice continued gradually raising. "Simon could have slept in peace if it weren't for you. He wouldn't have been constantly tormented by fear. He could be alive right now too. It's your faults he's dead. Because the true beast is human error. THE BEAST IS IN ALL OF YOU! YOU KILLED SIMON BECAUSE THE .YOU!" Roger was screaming and looked ready to kill someone. His emotions were blurring out all reason or logic.

Finally after the most uncomfortable air any of them could recall, Robert stupidly spoke up, "You're being irrational, we didn't kill him. Besides its a total coincidence that loon was right." Roger saw red. His ears rang and the pressure crushing his chest blocked out everything but the rage.. He threw the conch at Robert as hard as he could, hitting him in the forehead and shattering. Robert fell back, bleeding as shards of the shell had lacerated his face. Roger jumped down and slowly approached him. Menacingly. "How dare you say that. You're a murderer. You are a fucking disgrace." Roger sprinted towards him and pinned him, his knees crushing the crooks of his elbows, knocking the wind out of him in the process. "IF YOU THOUGHT HE WAS CRAZY YOU HAVENT SEEN SHIT!" Roger screamed as he threw a punch at Robert's face feeling his nose crack under his knuckle. He continued down to his shoulders digging his nails into the soft flesh, ripping away at his skin. Robert screamed in agony and wailed for somebody to 'get this maniac off him'. A few of the older boys were attempting to drag him off, however Roger wasn't going to budge. The noise from the crowd almost drowned out Robert's cries now. Littluns cried in fear but Roger heard nothing except the ringing and the delicious agonised cries from his victim. "A MANIAC AM I?!" Roger said feeling blood gush over his fingers as he continued to rip flesh away towards the centre of his chest. He left a long series of jagged, rapidly bleeding gouges in his wake before reaching the dip in Robert's collar bone. Finally he reached his neck he wrapped his bloody hands around his throat and squeezed. "Hey Robert. This is how it feels to have a panic attack. You can't FUCKING BREATHE." Robert saw black spots and began choking. "HM? LIKE HOW THAT FEELS? NEITHER DID HE!" Roger stopped and let Robert choke, coughing up a small amount of blood. He hadn't collapsed his windpipe simply because he wanted him to suffer. Roger simply stared down at him. "What the hell do you care if he's dead?! Just because he was the only one who ever gave a damn about you?! We all know you Mum was busy being fucking dead! And Daddy came home from the law firm just to get smashed then come and beat on poor little Roger, isn't that right?" Roger felt rage arise in his chest at the mention of his bastard of a father. He grabbed Roberts bleeding nose and pushed it further to the side, completely cracking it. Robert screamed in agony. Once again repeating that howl when Roger snapped the appendage back into place. He repeated this again in the other direction. "Fuck you! You come from a long line of maniacs! You're just like your drunk of a father!" Roger screamed back at him, breaking completely, nothing was being held back. "YEAH SO FUCKING WHAT?! SO WHAT IF MY DAD BEAT ME?! SO WHAT IF SIMON WAS ALL I FUCKING HAD?! YOU WOULDN'T FUCKING GET IT!" The crowd of boys went silent as Roger lost his resolve."I LOVED HIM MORE THAN ANY OF YOU HAVE LOVED ANYTHING! BECAUSE...because...he was the only thing that ever loved me..." Roger's face dropped and his eyes went wide as he realized what he'd said but he didn't move off Robert. He let it slip. Now they knew. They'd probably still fear him, being he was pretty much killing another boy, but now he was just an insane faggot, there would definitely be less respect now. He would be chastised. Everyone was already judging him. Even though he had the capacity to be doing what he was right now, he was in love with the tiny, fragile, batty, Simon. Jack couldn't stand by any longer. He again grabbed Roger and with the help of the second largest boy on the island, Maurice, successfully removed Roger and dragged him away. Though it didn't take much, he was frozen. Holding him down. A few other boys took the slowly fading Robert away. He would live but he was about to lose consciousness from the intense pain. Jack ordered everyone away and looked at Roger. He was staring blankly into space. "I said it...I'm finished..." Roger murmured letting tears fall, unaccompanied by cries. Still in disbelief he had so easily revealed himself he stared into space. Jack didn't dare touch Roger. He simply looked at the broken boy in front of him.

_And there it is folks! Hope you enjoyed. Sorry it was forever since the last update! Leave a review, they give me life!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello again! I'm gonna put up 9 today too because why the fuck not._

Chapter 9:

Simon lay motionless on the mountain, his blood oxygen level was dangerously low and his pulse was fading in and out of existence. He was near to slipping away. He finally took a breath with whatever strength he had left in his unconscious state. His Chest slowly, shallowly, rising and falling, precious oxygen rushing to his organs. By some miraculous act of God, he would wake up. Not soon enough however.

Roger stood silently. A forlorn look in his eyes. Jack contemplated following him or not. Roger moved towards castle rock. He couldn't stay on the beach. He couldn't take the mortification. Approaching the palm line he stopped. Everything finally came crashing down. Roger fell to his knees and began hyperventilating. Jack walked up behind him and watched sadly, helplessly, as his best friend slipped away. Roger suddenly clutched his head and screamed at the top of his lungs. Releasing the madness, feeling relief from the pressure on his chest. "SIMON!" He screamed starting to cry. "I-I'm sorry Simon! I'm crazy, I'm going crazy already. Simon I need you, I need you like you needed me! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO?! WHY?!" Jack felt tears burn the back of his eyes watching Roger break down. "Come back… Come back…"This was rock bottom.

Simon's eyes fluttered open, recalling the lord of the flies words. He saw him again. The benevolent corpse that had haunted him for months. He heard his words of truth, saw the parachuter again. It was the day before the accident all over again. He sat up, a deafening pounding from his right side, an unbearable pain in his temple. However loud the throbbing was he still heard the blood curdling scream from the beach. Simon tried to stand but fell. He didn't give up. He clutched to the rock wall, clumsily navigating through the foliage. Following the sound of the scream.

Roger continued to scream and cry Simon's name. Needing nothing other than the small boy to be in his arms. Clutching his own arms as tightly as he would Simon. If he were here, just as he had before. Jack wanted to come over to rub his back, or console him somehow. He knew he didn't like human contact normally now in his deranged state, he really wouldn't want it. Roger went on to whimpering his name, going off into his own world, allowing Ralph the courage to approach them, still keeping some distance between him and Roger. Jack stood and resisted the urge to put his arm around Ralph, or touch him at all. Not in front of Roger. Jack heard a murmur "~~ck" he only recognized his name because of the click produced by the ck. He kneeled next to Roger, "What is it?"

"I told them...n' I almost killed someone...I don't care about that but...now they...think I'm...crazy. They know about me n' Simon. I can't stay here. But where do I go?"

"You can stay here. You don't even have to leave your shelter if you don't want to"

Ralph chimed in cautiously "I can order them not to disturb you. Anyone who does can answer to Jack."

Roger was embarrassed beyond belief, anyone besides Jack or Simon seeing him like this was bad. He could feel everyone's gaze drilling into his back.

"Yeah, or even on castle rock, no one would be allowed there, or...is that where he is?"

Roger shook his head still quietly crying. Breathing through his nose becoming increasingly difficult. Jack hesitantly touched Roger's arm. Can you tell me where he is, just in case. Roger shook his head, between broken breaths mumbled "You don't know where it is, only Simon and I did." Jack nodded. "So what do you want to do buddy?" Roger hated the feeling of Jack essentially babying him, however at the the same time, he felt comfort, it wasn't the same as Simon's comforting, but it was something. "I don't know, I don't want to do anything. He was all I ever had. I mean you were pretty much my only friend, but...He was the only thing I loved." Roger spoke softly his voice cracking multiple times.

"Well, why don't you come back to my shelter, then we can be away from everybody to talk or the forest, wherever you want." Jack suggested. Roger nodded, opting for the forest. Jack held his arm still, leading him as Roger refused to look up. Ralph stayed on the beach looking at Jack with an expression that clearly read 'Good luck.'

Simon struggled through the foliage, the pounding in his head was almost too much to bear. He pushed through it, the previous lack of oxygen was making him dizzy. He didn't even know how he had gotten there. He was scared though, in a state of bewilderment. Simon felt like crying, both from joy of remembering the truth, fear of what had happened, and the incredible pain in his right temple. This was by far the worst seizure he had experienced. He wanted Roger to hold him, he wanted Roger to kiss his temple like he always did after seizures, he wanted Roger to whisper sweet nothings, that to Simon, were everything in his ear. He wanted Roger, in general. He wanted him and he wanted him _now_. Simon staggered through the forest, frequently tripping, badly scratching his shins and hands. Tears of frustration began falling, in his raw state Simon's mind set was that of a toddler, in the sense he couldn't find Roger and he was unable to express his anger in any other way. That was horribly irritating. Simon's vision was blurred and he was only getting more dizzy the more he exerted himself. some unknown force told him he needed to find him, fast.

Roger sat against a trunk, Jack mere feet in front of him, crouching. "Roger...we need to decide what we're gonna do. Where do you want to stay?"

"The beach I guess..." Roger looked so broken down it made Jack want to cry, he had never seen anything look so lost, so sad. He had nothing left in life so that was understandable.

"Okay, I assume you'll keep your shelter. I'll tell Ralph to set a new rule, you will not be disturbed by anyone but me. I'll bring you whatever you need so you won't need to leave, of course you can if you'd like though. I'd even go so far as to call all the boys to the beach until you return from the forest or clear an area in the beach for you."

Roger nodded. All he wanted to do was sleep. He knew he wouldn't sleep well anymore though. He didn't just want to drift into unconsciousness, he wanted to sleep like he had the last night. Jack nodded and left to go get some of the olive-grey fruits Roger secretly adored. Once Jack was gone Roger began to hear shuffling. He looked around, he didn't have the energy to run if it was another boy. He felt pain in his chest as he heard the noise get closer. It wasn't Jack, the footsteps were clumsy. Even though Jack was the biggest boy, his feet were undoubtedly the most silent. He couldn't take anymore embarrassment today, clearing his head he used his highly developed hunters instinct to analyze the state of his 'prey'. _"They're small...bigger than a littleun...they're wobbling, so they're dizzy...Robert? Has he come to do me in? No, they're smaller than him...tiny."_ Roger he knew they were within eye shot but he still couldn't see them. Roger shut his eyes and listened. He heard them get closer.

He opened his eyes to tanned thin legs. He continued to trail his eyes upwards, they didn't travel far before coming face to face with a supposedly dead boy. Roger shook his head and stood. "Fantastic, I'm hallucinating." He sighed walking away from Simon, stopping a few feet away. Simon was too tired to speak. He had foud what he was looking for and he was going to have it. He resorted to wrapping his arms around him, his chest against Roger's back. Roger tensed. He pulled himself from the embrace and again tried to walk away. Simon was becoming upset at Roger's refusal however his frustration melted away once he started crying out for Jack.

He sounded feeble, genuinely scared. Jack came back with several fruits, taking wide strides and setting them down. He didn't notice Simon. "I'm seeing thing Jack."

"What?"

"I'm seeing him, right there.." Roger pointed towards the small raven, who was slowly approaching. "Simon? What the hell? You died." Jack said dumbfounded. Simon shook his head slowly, so as not to irritate his headache further.

Jack then looked to Roger who was staring back at Simon. "Jack, do you see him?"

"Yes! Why aren't you ecstatic?!"

"Si- y-you're real."

Simon weakly nodded before taking a step forward, Roger completed the journey for him. They were less than a foot apart when Simon slowly snaked his arms around Roger. Nuzzling into his chest, clueless to what has unfolded. Roger tensed and slowly passed his hands over Simon's back, embracing him. No words were exchanged the only noise was Roger's hitched breathing and sobs of relief and overwhelming elation. "Oh god Simon, I-I thought...I...did something bad...because I thought you died and they were..." Simon replied with a simple shushing noise. "I'm o-ahh..." The pain in his temple was overwhelming. Roger automatically knew what was wrong, he kissed his temple and ran his fingers through his hair. Simon smiled and closed his eyes, resting his head against Roger's broad chest. Roger would have rested his chin on Simon's head, but Simon was simply too small. He settled for placing a soft elongated kiss on top of his head. Jack was behind him all the while beaming. "Roger, what exactly did you do?" Simon mumbled against his chest, his warm breath making Roger shiver. "I...I hurt someone...bad"

"Who?"

"Robert."

"Oh...am I allowed to see him?"

"What do you mean allowed? I don't control you."

Simon half smiled and unlocked his arms from around his back. Roger followed suit. Taking his hand. "I accidentally told them."

"About what."

"Us...and the beast too."

"Oh...I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you're back and that's all I needed."

Simon smiled and started in the direction of the beach, stumbling and inspiring Roger to ask if he had the strength to hold on to his back. Simon shook his head and Roger promptly lifted him, carefully trying not to shake him too much. Simon rested his head on Roger's shoulder and felt the vibrations when Roger began to hum. His voice has gotten a bit lower, and raspier, however his voice was still angelic. Simon was almost tempted to fall asleep, and he was going to before Roger stopped, "We're here." They were mere feet away from Robert and a few boys caring for him, they all looked fearful, thinking he was carrying a dead body before gently placing him down. Simon took Roger's hand and a few boys looked at each other in disbelief and possibly disappointment. Disappointment in how scary Roger really was. Roger glared at them gesturing to Robert which effectively snapped them out of it. Simon looked to Robert, he was propped up against a tree, he looked awful. Simon looked away and gave Roger a look indicating he wanted to go away, tugging gently on his hand. The boys were still staring in disbelief at Simon when Roger once again wordlessly picked up Simon and kicked a bit of sand at Robert.

Simon clung to Roger and simply asked "Why?" Roger explained as honestly as possible, leaving out the details of the beating, but other than that recalling the whole meeting to him. Simon kissed Roger's neck, as much as he hated violence, he hated being called crazy more. Staying hidden in the crook of Roger's neck he whispered weakly "Thank you." Roger clutched onto Simon tighter as a response. Simon's eyes were shut but he knew they were headed towards their special place.

_Review this so I know you ppl want more. (PS. Thx Emma for helping me get back to writing this!) Love you. Byeeeeeeeeeeeee_


	10. Chapter 10

**_OKAY! Firstly I am soooo sorry! I've ben really depressed and suicidal and having an identity crisis and AHHG! SO! HERE IT IS! SECOND LAST CHAPTER! And just reading this its ew. I have totally new views on characters and as much as I lovethis story I hate it. BUT! I WILL FINISH IT FOR YOU! SO READ! FEAST YOUR EYES!_**

Chapter 10:

The sweet smell of candle buds met Simons nose as Roger effortlessly navigated through the thick foliage. One would have thought the strong scent would irritate his headache further, but the smell was soothing to him. Roger also deeply inhaled the sweet smell. Once they were near the stream Roger sort of maneuvered Simon so he was sitting in his lap with his feet in the cool water. Roger kissed Simons cheek and asked if he needed anything. Simon shook his head wincing at the pain it caused. Roger laid him down and kissed his temple. He sat next to him, using a large leaf to bring small amounts of water to Simons forehead and to his lips. Once Simons headache seemed to calm a bit Roger kissed Simons lips, slowly. He put his hand in the stream and began tracing their names on his chest with his fingers leaving cold trails. Simon sighed and gave in to the touch. Roger continued replenishing the moistness of his hand and tracing Simon's chest. Simon giggled as Rogers hand trailed too far down on the G in Roger. Simon was very ticklish and hated being tickled almost as much as he hated being called batty. Roger pulled back and moved instead to his collar bone finishing off by tracing an E-R. He moved to his shoulders and started to write an S. "Simon?"

"Hmm?"

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. The boys looked pretty scared of you on the beach."

"I guess, but if we keep this up they'll see I'm soft."

"Okay, first off you are anything but soft, you are one of the toughest people I know, if not the most. And secondly, you know how to crack a couple of skulls together if you need to."

Roger looked shocked at Simon's suggestion to violence. Simon was finally fed up with the boys constant teasing and their need to hide. Roger gently pulled Simon up to sit and face away from him. Roger put his hand in the stream once again, then the other and started rubbing Simons back. Simon allowed his head to drop and he sighed at the feeling of Roger's amazing touch. "Are we still living in the rock?"

"I don't think there's any point now."

"Ok."

"But if we're going to y'know..."

Simon cut in with a sly grin, enjoying taking advantage of Rogers awkwardness "Make love?"

Roger nervously laughed and blushed,

"Yeah, if we're going to do that, if prefer we go up to the mountain or here. Jack and Ralph are fine with waking us all up, but I for one, am not."

Simon laughed melting into Roger's cold touch. "Yeah, hmmmmm..."

"What?"

"Nothing it just feels good."

"Oh...I love you baby bird...so much."

"I love you too...Sometimes I feel like you're the only thing that keeps me sane."

"You're batty."

Simon would have been offended had it not been Roger, he was obviously kidding and Simon giggled. "Round the bend"

"Nutty"

"Crackers"

They both laughed and Simon sloped back to Roger his head resting on Rogers thigh. He looked up to the darker boy and smiled. Roger leaned down and kissed him, effectively hurting his back but nonetheless enjoying the feeling of Simon's small soft lips against his. Simon tasted sweet, or maybe it was just Roger. He pulled back and both he and Simon stood. Roger said with lustful eyes and a wide smile. "Hey, I never got you back..."

Simon giggled as he was backed up against a tree and felt Rogers lips capture his. Rogers hands taking Simons wrists and pinning them above his head. Slowly kissing him, pressing their chests together. Roger released Simons wrists and opted to run his fingers through his hair. Simon had wrapped his arms around his back so he was holding onto the back of his shoulders. Roger winced when he pulled one hand away and scraped the arm with scabs on it against the tree. He brushed it off however, they were nearly gone as the cuts had been cleanly done. He took Simons chin in his hand and looked into his bright green eyes. Simon smiled, "What?"

"Am I not allowed to look at you?"

"No, just curious."

"Your eyes are beautiful."

"So are yours"

"Nah, they're just grey."

"There's blue there too."

"Oh really?"

"Mhm"

Simon grinned as he stood on his toes and still had to hop a bit to kiss Roger's cheek. Roger picked Simon up in a way that forced him to wrap his legs around his waist. Roger backed away from the tree and moved to a particularly lush patch of grass. He kissed Simons neck rather loudly before placing him down and sitting next to him. Simon immediately crawled over and clung to him. The sun had started setting when Roger took Simon to see Robert, now stars were twinkling in the sky, barely visible through the canopy of leaves. Simon rested his head on Rogers shoulder. "Can you see them?"

"Yeah."

"They're so pretty."

"They're nothing compared to you."

"That's a strange adjective to use."

"I dunno...can you think of a better one?"

"Not right now."

Roger smiled and rested his head on Simon's. "Were you ever afraid of me?"

"A little at first, but it's like that with everyone. Then your voice... I fell in love with that, then your self assurance, your quiet nature, your intelligence, then your face, but I don't think that matters. Don't get me wrong, you're attractive, I mean...really attractive, sort of...mysterious" Simon used a sort of swirling gesture with his wrist when he said mysterious.

Roger was more than satisfied with that answer. He rested his lips on Simon's head inhaling the scent of his hair. Dislike the fact it had probably been over a year since they had a proper shower, the smell was intoxicating to Roger. He moved down to kiss his forehead, his nose and eventually his lips, just as tantalizing as always. Simon kissed back, smiling, snaking his arms around Roger's neck, simultaneously Roger's arms navigated behind his waist pulling him closer. Simon let out a small moan when Roger bit down softly on his lower lip. Roger grinned and Simon blushed, Simon pulled back and tried to hide in the crook of Rogers neck, moving his arms to clutch one of his arms. Roger kept his arms around Simon, he moved them up to his shoulder blades and applied light pressure, feeling tension in his muscles loosen. Simon sunk deeper against Roger and despite his best efforts, soon fell asleep. Roger smiled feeling his deep warm breaths against his bare chest. Simon still clung to his arm and whined when Roger prayed his arms off and rested his head instead against his stomach. Simon went back to clinging on Roger choosing instead to wrap his arms as far around his torso as possible. Roger allowed himself to nod off holding Simon tightly to him. Simon was the only thing that could allow him to sleep at the moment.

Pleasant dreams filled both their minds, Roger's being a memory of the first night on castle rock. Simons something similar but of doing it again, in their special place.

_**THANKS! EPILOGUE IS GOING UP TONIGHT! THEN ITS DONE THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT! **_


	11. Epilogue

_**HERE IT IS! Thanks for the patience! If I ever write again it will not suck ass-mar! SO maybe?!**_

Epilogue:

The sun broke the horizon, piercing golden rods through the foliage sheltering two sleeping ravens. The smaller, who was curled up in a small ball with his head resting on the larger's chest, stirred first. Simon rubbed his palm up his face, wiping away his grogginess, he decided since it was still early he'd go to collect some food for him and his lover. Stepping out of the shelter they had erected in their special place the stretched, feeling relief from his stiff joints. He looked back, the pigskin curtain Roger had tanned for them was pushed to the side from Simons recent exit, their shelter was larger than the others, and more structurally sound. Simon had been working on it the past few years. Roger of course, being taller, helped. Their shelter was a thing to be admired, attractive in both structure and decoration. Simon surely made it feel homey. Roger frequently brought back new skins to form a comfortable 'bed' for them. The bed was less attractive however, looking like a wad of slices of ham from a ghetto deli (which is exactly what it was). It served its purpose nonetheless. Simon sighed and smiled as he saw his peacefully sleeping love. He turned again and walked through their grotto, just as beautiful as ever. He exited the foliage and went to the nearest tree bearing those green-grey fruits Roger could eat by the truck load. Finding one easily he scaled it, catching a glimpse of castle rock. Seeing as Simon and Roger had their 'top secret' house, the Chiefs decided they would live on castle rock in the cave it sported. However only a few people had been lucky enough to catch a glimpse inside, they said it was amazing inside. The Chiefs indeed lived in luxury. Simon smiled fondly at the thoughts of his friends. Yes friends. He was once more able to trust the boys. After years of recovery, his almost 3 year long state of terror ended. His episodes still came, he still had nightmares, he wasn't all better, however episodes were no longer a daily occurrence, and more of a rarity. Simon climbed back down the tree, and began walking back to Roger. He thought of the other boys, how were they? Probably fine, each having their own shelter, even though a few chose to sleep with each other. Simon ducked into the door of his shelter and stood in his shelter. Roger looked as if he was in a light sleep, about to wake up. Simon took this time to use the mini spear they used as a knife to crack open the fruits. Roger mumbled and Simon looked over to see him blindly groping at his side of the bed. "Over here love." Simon said softly and sweetly, alerting the other raven of his presence and whereabouts. Roger rubbed his face and propped himself up on one arm and opened his eyes slightly. If Roger was anything, it wasn't a morning person. Simon smiled at him and Roger weakly smiled back. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Got us fruit."

"Did you?"

"Mhm."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Roger slowly got out of the mess of skins and shuffled over to where Simon sat. Simon handed him a half of a fruit and Roger immediately started eating it.

"Mmm, I love these."

Simon giggled, "I know."

"I love you as well."

Simon smiled and placed their first kiss of the day on his cheek. At least it was probably the first, if they had gone to sleep before midnight it was. Roger smiled and continued eating. Simon was a light eater so two half a was enough for him. He stood and started fixing the mess of pigskin blankets. Roger turned slightly and watched him sort them by size or thickness, or he didn't know what.

"How'd you sleep baby bird?"

Simon blushed a little at the use of his pet name, "I slept well thank you. How did you sleep."

"It was alright."

Simon finished fixing the blankets and he had somehow managed to make the bed look neat, presentable. Simon moved to tidy on their shelter a bit.

"What are you gonna do today?"

"Jack's taking me and the boys hunting. Might not go."

Simon frowned, "Why?"

"I'd rather be with you."

Simon rolled his eyes as he folded their old choir robes in the corner. "We'd get bored of we spent every second together. Besides you love hunting, you should go, you missed the last few when that stomach bug went around."

"You're right." Roger smiled "You're always right."

Simon laughed a little, "Always?"

"Yes."

Simon smiled and stood once more, satisfied with his cleaning, almost. The latest pigskin they had was sprawled across the ground like a rug, and although it was relatively clean Simon needed something to do that day. "I'm gonna beat the rug today. Maybe wash it, the blankets too."

"Exciting." Roger replied sarcastically.

"Very." Simon giggled. He walked back over and sat by Roger, noticing he had eaten the rest of the fruit.

"My gosh Roger. You eat like a horse."

Roger smiled sheepishly. Simon moved to kiss his sweetened lips and Roger eagerly returned it. "How have the other hunters been?"

"Last I saw they were okay."

"Did Maurice and Robert get over that stupid argument?"

"Think so."

"That's good."

Simon smiled knowing there were now several happy couples on the island. Ever since the reveal of their relationship, many new ones budded. Jack and Ralph were no longer exclusive. No one ever said relationships besides the Chiefs were forbidden, people just veered away from it naturally. Roger stretched and his back half cracked, he frowned "Mmph, got a kink in my back."

He looked to Simon. Simon rolled his eyes a bit as Roger looked to him as an unsure child does to their mother. "Alright, on the bed."

Roger carefully crawled onto the bed, careful not to disturb Simons handiwork. Simon started massaging Roger's back, feeling how extremely tense he was. He pressed slightly harder and felt the muscles start to let up. Roger let out small pleasures noises every now and then, until a loud relieved groan when Simon pressed with the heel of his hand at the centre of his back releasing a large knot. "Oh yep!... That was it." Roger sighed over dramatically and Simon giggled. He didn't stop rubbing Roger's back though, feeling muscles get more and more loose. Finally Simon decided he had done all that could be done. "There, feel better?"

"Much." Roger chuckled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Simon smiled at the 'savage' before him. Although he was with Simon, people realized he was dangerous, not a force to be reckoned with. Of course there was a period where people tested waters to see in Roger was soft. Bill's broken nose proved he wasn't. Both Robert and Bill having felt Roger's wrath could testify as well as anyone that despite the fact Roger loved Simon, he was just as dangerous as everyone thought. Roger sat up and wrapped his arms around Simon, Simon happily relaxing into Roger. Roger sighed and frowned, "I should go, looks about the time Jack starts hunting."

Simon nodded and kissed him again. Roger stood and grabbed one of his spears propped up against a wall.

"Bye, good luck."

"Bye, love you."

"Love you too."

Roger smiled as he exited, shutting their curtain behind him. Simon smiled to himself and steeped out of the shelter. He looked to a tree, he smiled when he saw two black birds, one nuzzling the others breast. Simon shut his eyes and thought of his fellow raven, their island life, and everything else in between. He didn't know if they'd ever leave the island, but he didn't care either. He knew he'd always have Roger, either way.

_**FINISIMO! END! THANKS FOR READING! Leave a review they mean a lot!**_


End file.
